Percy the small engine in Sheriff Percy
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Percy is waiting for a delivery that he falls asleep and dreams that he is a sheriff in the Wild West and battles Nasty James (which is James being the vain villain). B-plot: At the end Percy and Mavis have a somewhat date. Minor PercyxMavis


Percy the small engine in Sheriff Percy

Note: No negative reviews please. I just wanted to do a fanfic of Percy dreaming about being a cowboy sheriff.

"Hi Percy heard about the cowboy line dance?" asked Thomas.

"Yeah." replied Percy. "I heard of the crime in the Wild West too."

"Well Percy I have some cowboy costumes for you to deliver." ordered the Fat Controller. "For the Railway is have a line dance party."

"Wow sir." smiled Percy. "I wish I could be Sheriff."

"You Sheriff?!" scoffed James and he laughed. "Percy you're too small to be a sheriff."

"Don't listen to him Percy." said Duck. "You can be sheriff if you choose to him."

"I will." puffed Percy so he headed for the docks.

"The ship is delayed by strong winds." called Cranky.

"Ok I'll wait." replied Percy.

Percy waited so long he fell asleep and began to dream.

Percy's Dream

Percy wakes by by Toby's bell.

"Morning Sheriff." smiled Toby.

"Morning Toby." smiled Percy as Kevin placed a cowboy hat over his funnel. "Time for me to be Sheriff."

"Sheriff Percy it's Nasty James with his goons Gordon and Samson they're back!" called Whiff.

"I'll bring them to justice." smiled Percy then he dodged some trucks that James bashed getting Whiff and Kevin covered in rubbish. "No rubbish on the track."

"Like we'd listen to a small green scarred engine." mocked Nasty James.

"Take a hike." said Gordon.

"Yes take a hike." puffed Samson.

"I warn you." puffed Percy and he bashed James who bashed him into some quicksand which was above the track.

"This railway station is in the position of Nasty James the meanest train robber!" cackled Nasty James.

"That's strange Sheriff Percy usually bumps Nasty James' tender." puffed Oliver.

"Thomas help me pull Percy out." said Duck so they pulled Percy out of the quicksand.

"Sorry I just get my funnel in the game." puffed Percy sadly.

"It's fine Percy we forgive you and we still believe you can save Sodor Station." ordered Mavis.

Percy smiled.

"You're right I can save Sodor Station from these train robbers." he said. "Thomas and Duck please be my deputies."

"Lead the way." smiled Thomas.

"Got your bucker Sheriff." smiled Duck.

"Here's the start of a plan Thomas you take Samson, Duck you take Gordon while I defeat Nasty James." Percy ordered. "Kevin the deputy stars please."

"Sure boss." replied Kevin and he placed them on to Thomas and Duck.

"Now we're ready time to wipe the rails with these crooks." puffed Percy.

"This is boring how can I be a train robber when there's no one to rob." puffed Nasty James.

"Crime doesn't pay Nasty James." replied Percy.

"You seek to face me again?" asked Nasty James. "It will end no better for you."

"Don't count on it." puffed Percy and he did the first bash on to James who bashed him back then Thomas bashed Samson then Gordon bashed Duck then he bashed him into quicksand.

"You're under arrest." puffed Duck as he pulled Gordon out of the quicksand and took him to the jail shed.

"Nice now it's my turn." puffed Thomas as he reversed down a sliding! "POINTS!"

And a signalmen switched the points making Samson crash into some trucks!

"Justice is served." puffed Thomas.

"Just you and me "Sheriff" once I'm done with you your buddies Thomas and Duck will fall as well!" cackled Nasty James.

"Don't bet on it!" puffed Percy and he bumped some trucks filled with coal and made them land all over Nasty James!

"Mind my paint!" growled James as he bashed a truck full of wood and making a hole with Percy's boiler!

"NO PERCY DON'T GIVE UP!" oiled Mavis then Nasty James bashed her!

"SHUT UP DIESEL!" he yelled.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Percy and he bashed Nasty James off the rails. "Didn't your Mum tell you it isn't nice to hit a female engine whether they're steam or diesel?"

"NO!" yelled Nasty James.

Then Rocky lifted him up.

"Take him to the jail shed." ordered Percy.

"Will do Sheriff." replied Rocky as Thomas and Duck pushed Rocky to the jail shed placing Nasty James in it.

"Thanks for saving the town again Sheriff Percy." smiled Mavis.

"I do my best." smiled Percy.

Reality

A foghorn woke Percy up.

"The ship is here!" called Cranky.

"What an awesome dream." smiled Percy.

Later he told the others about it.

"Wow Percy what an active imagination for dreams you have." commented Duck.

"Thanks." smiled Percy. "Hope you didn't mind me saving you Mavis?"

"Not at all Percy." smiled Mavis. "I hope next time you don't get damaged to save me in your dreams."

"True." smiled Percy.

"I think we better leave Percy and Mavis alone." smiled Thomas.

"Yes." agreed Duck.

Percy and Mavis giggled.

"I guess you have feelings for me." oiled Mavis.

"Yeah is that a bad thing?" asked Percy nervously.

"Not really." oiled Mavis. "I actually find it flattering since I have feelings for you forget the rubbish Diesel thinks Steamies and Diesels can be friends."

"Yeah me and Sidney are good friends also Mavis care to watch the cowboy railway dance tonight?" asked Percy.

"I'll accept this as a date." smiled Mavis.

Percy look confused.

"It's something passengers and railway workers do sometimes." explained Mavis.

"Oh." replied Percy.

That evening Percy and Mavis watched the line dance of the railway workers dressed like cowboys.

"What a way for a first date." chuckled Mavis. "We should do it again sometime."

"I like that." smiled Percy as a sheriff star was for real placed on him which made both him and Mavis laugh happily.

The End


End file.
